Cafe Blues
by captainravenworld
Summary: In which a small town waitress ends up getting customer who is much more than she can handle. Warning: Some mild use of profanity.


**CRW: I do not own Percy Jackson, only OCs and they usually never last long**

 **The prologue for a small story that I was struck with today, let me know what you guys think**

* * *

He groaned lightly as he slid down the wall, a lone streetlight illuminated the paved pathway in front of him. Grey eyes shifted to the left then to the right then back again to the left. A less than prudent search for the person he was certain he had lost. How long had it been ten-no fifteen minutes since he'd left him behind in the warehouse. If so then the timer should have gone off and the warehouse reduced to rubble. He sunk further until he could feel the cold concrete floor press against, his bottom. But deep in the back of the mind he knew that what he'd done wasn't enough, the scars he'd seen on his arms and bullet wounds that covered his chest showed that he had survived much worse.

His right hand brushed across, his left arm, shuddering when his hand touched the jagged opening wound where the knife had entered. It had dug deep tearing flesh and muscle. He hissed in pain when his index touched the tender discoloured flesh around the wound. Adrenaline numbed the pain, where the blood loss had failed to do the job. But this was a small price to pay because for now he had managed to escape in fact he should be counting himself luckily considering how... a shiver rippled through his spine not quite from the cold but what he had witnessed when working with this rookie.

After another moment, shakily he placed the palm of his right hand against the cold ground and pushed himself upwards. Tired from the running and weak from the blood loss, the action proved to be too much strain on his muscles and he was only able to find himself in a hunched position. His left arm dangling uselessly by its side leaving his right arm to bear the burden of the weight of his upper body. Still this wasn't the worst injury he'd suffered, in fact his first initiation into the gang involved being locked up in a dark room whilst blindfolded. Then some goons would walk in and roughed you up until you either passed out from blood loss or they straight up knocked you out. It was a test to see how loyal you were, that didn't mean he still he didn't want to get revenge on those bastards for the humiliation they caused him.

Still after all these years he'd learned that if he didn't get treatment soon then he'd be in deep shit, he'd lost quite a bit of blood. He may be still considered a runner boy amidst the ranks, but that didn't mean he wasn't stupid one.

Using the wall for support, he began to stagger forward on shaky legs; cold sweat trickled down his forehead. Where he was, he didn't know. How he got here, he didn't know either. The only thing he knew was he had to get as far away from that man. Even if it meant slow and agonising steps forward all it meant was that he was further away.

There was a click and something cold was pressed against his head. His eyes widened in surprise while his body completely froze from exhaustion or fear he couldn't tell. This is impossible, he thought, how could he have found me so fast?

"There's nowhere to run, Tallahassee" the voice that spoke from behind was cold and callus. He didn't have to turn his head to see who it after all he'd been the one take under his tainted wing.

They stood in silence; a dog suddenly erupted into raucous barking before it grew silent not too far from where they stood.

"You found me" Tallahassee stated more than asked "you know the boss ain't gonna be pleased with what you are doing John or should I call you Neptune" he added darkly refusing to show the rage that bubbled and hissed inside. He was beyond angry, if he had the strength now he'd whip around and snatch the gun from his hands and proceed to strangle his thick neck in between his arms. Watching the light die from his arrogant eyes, fate on the other hand had different ideas.

There was click another click as the safety of the pistol was removed, he didn't know what kind he had grabbed in his rush to get out of the warehouse. But it felt bulky and much heavier than a regular pistol. If Zeus was here the guy would be able to tell model he was holding in an instance. However that wasn't the case "where do I find the contraband of warheads?"

Tallahassee chuckled darkly "I'm afraid that's not my information to give"

Without mercy Neptune slammed the butt of the gun into his skull, a sickening crack reached his ear. Tallahassee crumpled to the floor with a grunt of pain "then you've outlived your use to us" he murmured

"Bastard" Tallahassee gasped out

Without so much as a bit of his eye he tightened his grip around the trigger and squeezed

The first in the back of his skull

The second to make sure he wasn't alive

Another corpse to the list, he thought dismissively.

* * *

 **Any comments?**


End file.
